Deltoran Christmas
by Guardian of Atlantis
Summary: First ever deltoran fan fiction. Most likely no plot because of the difficulty to fit one in. Lief begins a christmas celebration along with the rest of the deltoran gang. Chp 4 up now & complete
1. Christmas admiring

Deltoran Christmas special

Author's note: The first ever Deltora fan fiction based on a festive season. Hopefully by mid next year when the Deltora Anime comes out the book will gain more popularity. I also believe that this site will create a sub-category called Deltora Quest anime which will cause the fans to spill into two author types. Also Christmas is drawing nearer so I wish all of you at this site a Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year. Set after DQ3 & when the children are 6

Disclaimer: Hohoho I don't own the characters of Deltora & a merry Christmas to all. However I do own the fan fiction.

Lief walked to his room admiring the glamorous decorations he & Jasmine had ordered his subjects to put up for the festive season. There were overhanging green garlands with several bells & a large scarlet ribbon on the walls. The white staircase usual golden-trimmed red long carpet had been replaced by a carpet with bells for every step & a border of red with a lush green background. The marble stair handles had been decorated with an encircling serpent like garland that was predominantly white with red. On every door were a large wreath with white powder & a welcome mat with the words in red 'Merry Christmas'. There were larger candles bigger than the usual stick-size with lavishing lines of Red & Green with the words in golden 'Merry Christmas' with a four holies surrounding it. Tinsels were on every pole & there were a few mistletoes near frescoes of important Deltoran history.

As he saw Barda & some of his guards in an obviously drunk fashion swaying back & forth singing nonsense parody of Jingle Bells in such a way that would anger the Shadow Lord. Even though it was early in the morning they had gotten drunk in the joy of the season.

_Jingle Bells Shadow Lord smells_

_Dain ate his leg_

_The Ak-Baba got burnt by us & we ate it for our lunch_

After singing that Barda accidentally though that Lief was a toilet in his drunken mind of state & gave him a royal treatment by getting sick all over him. Despite its non-rhyming sequence, the fact it was sung by drunken people & he was drenched with Barda's number 1 it was enough to make Lief sing merrily a Christmas Carol. He echoed through the halls his favourite song 'Joy to the World'. As he finally went to his room allowing the stench to force Anna, Jarred Jr, Endon & Jasmine out he took off his clothes & began taking a shower. While doing that he sang 'Deck the Halls' in a brilliant voice. Everywhere in the land people were drinking Ale & eating Jumpers-majestic human size rainbow-feathered predator birds that could jump up to phenomenal heights & couldn't fly.

He took his royal robe to wear it & began writing numerous letters one after another & gave it to ebony who was wearing a small Santa hat & it immediately flew away. He laughed in a jolly manner & went to his family to join them awaiting the guest to arrive.

Author's note: Normally writing random fan fiction isn't my style. I use narrative & good words even for the Humor or parody. However I don't know how to add plot to this Christmas version of Deltora. Yes I know they probably don't celebrate Christmas but this is my fan fiction. Also who do you think are the guests? Should I put the Shadow Lord in? Oh I'm trying to add plot but how can you add it to this fan fiction? Suggestions needed for the next few chapters I'm suffering a slight writer's block. Also my holidays are coming so I should have more time & to sum it up I wish you a merry Christmas & a Happy new year. Also in the lead up to thefestive season I will haveChristmas wishing ineach chapter & each one will be different. suggestions needed

Festive deltoran greeting:**SEASONS GREETINGS FROM DELTORA**


	2. Guests arrives

Deltoran Christmas

Author's note: Well it's the holidays & I just wanted to update the story. School has officially finished here at NSW. Also I got DUX for history in my year. How cool is that? Anyway did you Dux any subjects just curious. I would like to wish you Merry Christmas & a happy new year from the Oz. On a final note, there was much researching done for this chapter. Many of things mentioned in this chapter has relations with Christmas. Others aren't that well-known, but most like candy cane & pudding are synonymous with Christmas. Some are things I speculate, the people of Deltora will eat for the festive season. I guess there aren't much Deltora Christmas fan fictions as Rodda never made mention of any holidays in her books except Dragon's Night.

The doors of the castle were graciously opened as the doors opened along letting the Toran rush in exchanging greetings with the guards. They rushed in robes of silky green with lavish red furbelow and a sparkling white cloak that went down to their knees. They brought with them baskets of food filled to the brim with food. There were turkeys, pig rats, jumpers, muddlets, chestnuts, apples, cherries, fruit cake, eggnog, pies, candy cane, spices of all kinds, traveler's weed, flour, peas, carrots, broccoli and many more. The palace and Del were echoing from the sound of yule tide carols.

"Zeean, Merry Christmas" Lief intervened before she could say a single thing as she tried to open her mouth. "Actually, I was going to say you have a uncanny scent of vomit around you King Lief but Merry Christmas anyway" she replied as he found she had her hand on her nose & was coughing from the fumes. He realize that he needed another bath as he saw the Torans covering their noses & gagging from lack of oxygen due to the malodorous vomit odour. Lief was indeed a great observer and solved many anagrams and puzzles but was always second next to his wife. However he lacked the common sense to apply his abilities to ordinary, everyday events sadly. Lief quickly went back to the bath, grumbling and scrubbed himself hard with soap.

The Torans merrily walked to the hall to prepare with long vines rising from the ground proudly sprouting flowers where ever their feet touched the ground. Some onlookers thought this was a strange coincidental event, others believed they had drunk too much alcohol already & their eyes were deceiving them, but most knew that this was a fine example of the sheer power of the Torans' sorcery. There were small angels flying out of them as though they had hit a moving invisible barrier making sure it was in front of them. The angels were just as brilliant as the trickery of the plants. Only these hocus pocus had a bright, yellow, shining glow and they moved randomly everywhere.

The small angels flew in twisting patterns, spiraled around the bemused locals and flew up and down, and as they went a glittery, yellow powder trailed behind them making the effect even more wonderful. The vines sprouted the Christmas flowers of the bright Azalea, Chrismas Begonia, & chrysanthemum. When they walked away the plants & vines magically disappeared with them. Lief came down just in time in his royal attire only with trimmings of white, red & green just as the next guest arrived. He looked down & heard the hearty laughs of the pedlar Steven and the hermit Fardeep.

They came in with a large crowd each carrying a barrel. "Fardeep, Steven, Merry Christmas" Lief boomed as he met the familiar faces "What have you got for me? My friends". "We have got the flesh from those Ak-Babas that that was killed on Dragon's night. The meat has lasted a memorable 8 years of feasting and as a treat we decided to bring this succulent meat to the palace to eat" Steven happily replied not noticing the shock on Lief's face. How can they eat the meat of a dead scavenger servant of our enemy he thought as he shook his head hard with horror.

The two tribes that arrived went to the kitchen & prepared the food with great enthusiasm. The conceited chefs of New Hira (as they called the city now) desperately wanted an opportunity to show off their conceited skills. As for the Mere lets just say they couldn't cook suberb food to save their lives, the only foods they knew was roasted animal with no sauce. They were obvious amateurs compared to the plains in the way of cuisine & dining. Upon seeing the invincible skills of their neighbors, they were immediately jealous of their abilities to prepare, cook & decorate. The Mere could only do one thing at that moment of preparation…assist.

Author's note: I realize that out of all the tribes, the Mere would probably have nothing extremely notable and spectacular. The plains have their cuisine, Torans are masters of magic, Dread Gnomes are brilliant Archers and are probably the richest, Del is the chief city, Ralads are masters of Architecture & building and Jalis are powerful warriors. Apart from the games and their lifestyle based on luck. I'm not quite sure. Also remember to review.

Deltora message: Merry Christmas enjoys it till the Shadow lord rises again.


	3. More guest

Deltoran Christmas

Author's note: Only 4 more sleeps till Christmas Eve & the start of Christmas. Also Christmas Eve is my Birthday. I've been singing heaps of Yule Tide Carols, where I've been coming from. Also I have already got the presents I'm giving out & I love the new show in the Oz-Surface. I have a theory that the species are leviathans that will destroy the world with their size & invulnerability. I just have this thing with uber-powerful creatures that have awesome power & unique methods of devastation. Also what are your theories on the creatures from Surface? Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year.

Ding Dong Merrily on high was the very tune & lyrics flooding the castle with sounds. Outside were the young & cheerful walking house to house singing carols in return for food or other things, vigilantes stealing from the palace and giving to the poor and the ground was covered in the thick of snow. Iris looked up to the sky while eating her well-deserved pudding with a fork. She dropped her fork and plate and screamed at the sight of the shadows. "My dear, look what you did. You just ruined a perfectly good pudding that I could have eaten" Paulie frowned.

"AK-BABA, IN THE SKY" Iris shouted as she pointed wildly at the shapes. Paulie stared for a moment and repeated the words running through the house in circles like a crazy ant. Eventually he caused the entire house and then the entire city to run like frightened ants. The panic spread like wild fire as they saw the shadows and caused commotions in the palace. "QUIET" Lief bellowed throughout the city through the palace windows, quite angry at the disturbances.

The shadows dropped down slowly to the floor as the people looked on in fear. Relieved and yet mortified they were when the saw they were actually the Kin with Gla-thon & some other unknown Dread Gnomes. The people stared at the gate when they heard the sounds of footsteps attempting to run in the snow. "Greetings, Lief; king of Deltora, heir to Adin, Son of Endon and Sharn, husband of Queen Jasmine, Father of Anna, Jarred Jr & his twin Endon and wearer of the belt of Deltora" a familiar face by the name of Fa-Glin said happily. Fa-Glin came in with a group of Dread Gnomes all with wheel barrows stacked with foods by the plenty from the fruitful harvest of Dread Mountain. "Lief, we still have plenty of food to spare for the festivities.

I almost forgot, Fa-Glin you owe me money for our bet" Gla-Thon said joyfully. Miserably, Fa-Glin gave her the 30 gold coins & explained their bet to Lief as they went up. Gla-Thon & Fa-Glin made a bet to see what was the fastest travel method-flying by Kin or walking afoot. It was a bet doomed to fail for Fa-Glin whom decided to walk instead of fly. Gla-Thon also donated a small sum to the resettlement of the City of the Rats where she intends to see a bustling city once more. As soon as they arrived the Dread Gnomes gave presents to everyone they saw. No-one doubt that the Dread Gnomes wealth allowed them to give out the most elaborate & expensive presents they had saw.

Another wave of guest arrived at the palace the Ralads & Jalis. The Jalis came in swinging their sharp swords, while the Ralads performed a beautiful orcheastra of music. "Merry Christmas Gers & Manus" Jasmine greeted smiling at the faces of the savage Jalis & the small Ralads. "Merry Christmas, Queen Jasmine" Gers replied in a oily tone of voice. "Please I prefer not to be called a royal title by my friends" she said trying to hide the obvious fact that she was slightly annoyed. The final guest were the Masked ones, they came in with wispy & slithering clouds of many colours hanging above their heads. The acrobats did cart wheels forward & flame blowers blew out fires in the shape of dragons.

Taking off their masks they revealed faces of young and old. Familiar and new and especially a new couple Bede & his wife. "Greetings, my Queen. Now that my people are here let the celebrations begin" Bede shouted.

Author's note: I seriously can't remember Bede's love interest can you tell me. Final chapter coming up soon and I wish you merry Christmas. Remember to review.

Deltora Greeting- Have yourself a merry Deltoran Christmas fighting monsters.


	4. The Christmas Feast

Deltoran Christmas

Author's note: Got heaps of private messages & a lot more. There's 1 more sleep till Christmas so I'm going to finish this story. I'm going to have to focus more on Swords of Deltora & try to get more reviews. Merry Christmas & a happy new year to my fellow Deltoran fans, Jessica & Obsidian Crystal and I wish you all a safe & happy Christmas.

Bede traveled merrily to a room with velvet golden blinds, a rug as white as snow with a velvet cloth going around the room, dropping slightly and connected by holly. The entire room was used for one purpose for a certain preparation. In the kitchen the Plains, along with a few other members of the other savage tribes, were cooking exquisite dishes fit for a king. The flames were bursting from the pans, sizzling was heard when the meat was slam onto the pan, steams were sluggishly moving to the sealing joining a large cloud, food was being tossed up and down with little effort and vegetables were being boiled mercilessly.

Meanwhile the Ralads, Mere and the Torans were gathering in the hall decorating it with their artistic flair and magic tricks. They covered the 10 long tables with a smooth white fabric with a red and green cloth trimmed by gold. The smaller cloth went from top to bottom. The tables were lit with beautiful candles on an antique candle holder with shimmering silver cutlery for each chair and a small silver platter for self-serving. The ceiling appeared to be snowing & the walls had long and thick strings of red and green bedazzling the room and falling at different lengths to the floor.

When the guest streamed through the doors and sat on their chairs. They mouth-watered just thinking of the feast ahead. The unrest and murmuring stopped as the royal family walked to the furthest table as waiters carrying platters with food hidden beneath. The audience looked greedily at them, waiting for the wonderful food in there to be stuffed in the mouths. Carefully taking a different position, they placed the plates down and revealed the Christmas feast. Lief briefly stood up and bellowed "Let the feast begin" and immediately plunged his knife and fork into a pie.

Jasmine and Lief secretly nibbled on the Ak-Baba meat and were soon addicted by its luxurious and savory flavors of the meat. The meat was served with a strange mildly spicy sauce in an elaborate pot. There were birds, poultries, pigs, vegetables and crispy salads on every table being devoured by a group of hungry Deltorans. The Ralads also revealed to them the name of a well-loved dish that evening of a large chunk of beautiful meat. Lindal fainted when she heard the Ralads who weren't superstitious killed a Orchard Keeper & served him for the dinner. Also there were vine weaver eggs and a vine weaver bird stuffed with chestnuts

Eventually after feasting on the meals, the desert came just at the right time to satisfy the hungry and celebrating crowd. They ate and ate and ate bountiful serves of spiced ice-cream, pudding, fruitcake, orchard keeper fruit charmed so no-one could fall asleep and many other ice-cream and mousses.

The dinner reminded Lief of that neat report that the Librarian wrote in the Annals about that feast with Drumm. Half-heartedly he made a toast to the kings of the past and to Christmas. The walls echoed the cheers of the people as the entertainment began. Ralads in their many used their flutes to play many Carols sweetly. The masked ones entertained with their strange skills of juggling and dancing. The Torans performed wonderful tricks of magic for people to enjoy. Outside fireworks could be seen in all their different shapes and sizes and in dazzling colours.

The party finished with everyone exchanging presents. Anna got a new dress and doll, Jarred received a small jewel and Endon got a new wooden sword. Every one agreed that it was a night to be remembered. The festivities finished at midnight more eventful as the 7 last dragons came to Del singing 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' but accidentally belching fire.It resulted in a few burnedhouses and acrowd called a angry mob running with pitch forks.So to everyone young and small, rich or poor, King Lief wishes you a Merry Deltoran Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Author's note: That was indeed my first finished story. Merry Christmas people.


End file.
